


Gratsu Briefs

by ClutteredHeadspace



Series: T-shirts [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bickslow is a dick, Clueless Natsu, F/F, M/M, Shameless Gray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClutteredHeadspace/pseuds/ClutteredHeadspace
Summary: Natsu knows he's not the sharpest tool in the shed but he knows there's a pattern going on here...





	1. Monday

**~ Monday ~**

Natsu knows he's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but even he can see that there's some sort of pattern going on here; and it all started after Bixslow dropped off a belated birthday present for Gray. He doesn't know how long it's been going on but it by the end of his second week of forced leave for the compound fracture in his arm Natusu knew something was up. Groaning he slumped onto a stool next to Lucy, uselessly trying to scratch under the edge of the cast by his elbow. The blonde glanced over at him sympathetically. 

"Only a week left." she offered tugging one of the chopsticks holding her hair up in a lazy elegant twist out and offering it to him. The woman was a saint.  Grabbing it he began to wiggle it between the cast and his arm seeking out each itchy spot that was keeping him awake last night. 

"A week is too long, it's been almost a month this thing is driving me insane!" The dragon slayer finally found the worst culprit and dug the chopstick in ruthlessly, nearly moaning in relief of the near burning sensation.

"It's your own fault, you started a fight around a hungover Erza." Lucy reminded him and he winced. 

"I was totally kicking Grays ass too..." he whined, reluctantly returning the chopstick to Lucy. The blonde looked at it and the flaking skin stuck to the end and grabbed a napkin to try and clean it off. 

"Still your own fault. You were the one who egged her into the drinking contest with Cana in the first place then ran off like you didn't want to watch the results of if." Natsu huffed at that and rested his chin on his cast miserably, nose wrinkling at the smell coming from it. Casts were the worst. 

"I've seen Erza drunk. It's much safer to be far away when that happens." he told her shuddering at the memory of the demands for booze and piggy back rides.

"What were you and Gray fighting about anyways?" Lucy asked morbidly curious. Natsu groaned and ground his forehead into the rough cast. He didn't want to think about the damn stripper.

"He was being a jerk about having to pick me up from Sabertooth after Freed teleported me there without any money for a ticket home." he complained. "Kept going on about me and Rogue. Christ like even I'm that stupid, Sting would rip my balls out. 'Sides tall dark and grumpy isn't my type." he muttered petulantly. Lucy giggled beside him. 

"Really? I kinda thought it was." she teased and he glared at her. "Oh come on, you totally crushed on Laxus last year." she teased and the fire mage rolled his eyes. 

"For like maybe a week, before Freed and him made up. Besides he's blonde." Lucy just hummed at that. 

"Don't think I've forgotten about that never-have-I-ever game. You took a shot for the Gadjeel wet dream round too." Natsu made a dismissive sound. 

"Horny teenager remember? I've have drank to a lot of other people in the guild too so that really doesn't mean anything." Lucy snickered. 

"Oh yeah, what ab-" her eyes drifted over his shoulder at movement from the side door and she huffed. "Dammit Gray where are you pants?" Natsu blinked then turned to see what she was talking about ready to snicker and tease the hot-headed ice make mage. Except his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as Gray stopped and frowned at Lucy in confusion.

For once the the popcicle wasn't naked however this time he'd managed to strip off his pants without removing his white button up shirt. The material hung loose to his hips and revealed a pair of white briefs that Natsu was quite certain he hadn't seen Gray wear before. (The dude stripped alot, and Natsu had gotten pretty familiar with his wardrobe after having to help him find it after fights, or cause it was tuseday.)  The brunette looked down at his bare legs and huffed before turning to look over his shoulder at the door he'd just come in from outside, debating if it was worth going to look for his missing jeans. 

"Whatever i'm just going to be kicking around here today anyway, someone will bring them by." he decided walking up to them with a shrug. "Have you seen Bickslow around? I need to ask that fucker a question." Lucy pursed her lips as she tried to recall the latest Thunder Legion activities. 

"I don't think so, but they're still in town last I heard." she offered. "Cana might know more." she gestured to where the brunette alcoholic was lounging in a booth with her card deck. 

"Thanks." Gray offered as he walked past them and headed towards his new target. Lucy smirked at the mages single minded focus and Natsu couldn't help turning his head to watch Gray walk away noting with a frown the glittering silver script across Grays briefs that was partially obscured by the shirt, at least the shirts material was thin enough for it to still show through. 

"Fifty Shades of Gay?" he muttered and Lucy looked back at him curiously and Natsu frowned. "Isn't that the book you and Erza were obsessing over a while ago?" he asked Lucy curiously pulling his attention back to the blonde. She broke into a laugh at that and ruffled his hair. 

"That was Fifty Shades of Gray." she told him and Natsu chased her hand out his hair with a pout. 

"Huh... Guess Gray's underwear has a typo on it." he muttered reaching for his drink with his casted arm and cursing as he hit the glass over his wrist and felt the jolt sharply through the still healing tissues. "Fuck-" As he tried to save the cast from getting wet he forgot all about Gray typo'd underwear. 


	2. Tuesday

**~ Tuesday ~**

"Think fast!" Bixslow's warning shout was a few seconds too late as Natsu walked into the guild doors only to be stuck by the air-born body of one of his guild mates before the they went skidding back out into the court-yard together. 

"Oww..." he groaned eyes squinted closed as he processed the new pulse drumming in his head that wasn't masking the way his arm was screaming at him despite it's protective cast. However both sensations were wiped out as the sharp scent of cold and mint filled his nose on his next inhale and the body on his chest took a second to gather their senses. 

"I'm gonna kill that fucker." Gray muttered. Though Natsu hadn't needed the other mans voice to figure out who it was. He'd long ago memorized Gray's scent even if he'd never been able to figure out why it was so easy to pick out from anyone else in the guild. 

"If Polyusica wouldn't skin me for fighting before this cast is off I'd help you." He responded opening his eyes to blink up at the sky partially obscured by thick black hair that defied all it's bearers attempts to style it. Gray chuckled at that, the faint shaking of the others back against his chest surprising Natsu enough that he attempted to sit up, unsuccessfully since he couldn't use his bad arm to help. Sensing his movement Gray shifted to get up making Natsu groan at the sudden pressure on his stomach before Gray rolled to his feet. Natsu blinked up at Gray's back, the other teen was missing a shirt and pants, lean muscled form clad in only a pair of bright blue briefs that, again, Natsu hadn't seen before. This time the writing across the back said 'it's better on top.' Natsu frowned at that, well obviously, you didn't get crushed when you were on top but why put that on a pair of underwear. "Dude what's with the briefs?" Natsu found himself asking. When Gray looked over his shoulder and Natsu as though the slayer had lost his mind Natsu gestured with his good arm vaguely. "You've always been a boxer guy." he clarified and tilted his head in confusion at the flush that dusted Gray's cheeks and heated his scent. 

"Bickslow's present. He insisted I wear them and stole all my boxers to make sure I did." he grumbled "It's why I need to kill the fucker. Boxers are way more comfortable and I don't wanna know how me knew my size for these." Natsu snorted at that as he sat up as well, noting the way the thin blue material clung to the curve of Gray's glutes better then the boxers ever had. 

"Cause you've left your boxers around often enough for everyone to know what size they are snowflake." Gray glared at him. 

"Shut up Fire crotch, at least I wear underwear." Natsu shrugged at the dig. 

"Commando is more comfortable, and it's not like I take my pants off by accident all day." He pointed out and Gray snorted. 

"You throwing the fight to flirt Gray? I wouldn't object if you need some time with y-" Bickslow cut off his taunt from the shadowed depths of the guild as he scrambled to dodge the sudden spike of ice that went towards him impossibly fast. Gray smirked and took his fist off his palm as he rushed back into the fight. Natsu smirked. Rookie move thinking Gray was too distracted to take advantage of his ranged attacks, Bickslow would know that if he spared with the rest of the guild more. Natsu rolled to his feet and dusted off his pants as he walked into the guild. If he couldn't fight watching Gray was as good a consolation as any.


	3. Wednesday

**~ Wednesday ~**

The sound of shattering glass snaps Natsu out of his thoughts and his eyes drop mournfully to the rapidly spreading pool of beer at his feet and the glimmering remains of the mug that had been holding it.

"Natsu! What is your problem today? You've been spacey even for you." Lucy demanded breaking off her conversation with Cana as she turned to glare at the dragon slayer. "Whatever just- stay there I'll go get the broom." she ordered and Natsu nodded quietly licking his lips as he kept his focus down on the broken glass. He could scent Cana's amusement tracing through the alcohol on her breath.   

"Something startle you there kiddo?" Cana teased playfully and Natsu flipped her off shooting her a side eyed glare though he didn't lift his head again as he tried to track the scent of cold air and mint as it moved through the guild. Cana chuckled again and leaned over to whisper at him conspiratorially. 

"Who would have thought he'd look so good in pink eh?" Natsu bit his cheek trying to keep the heat out of his cheeks. 

"I swear to the gods Cana..." Natsu let the threat trail off as Cana hummed dismissively and took a pull from the bottle in her hand. 

"Seriously though, what is it about briefs that makes him keep his shirt on?" she mussed and Natsu's eyes flickered over to where Gray was leaning against the bar counter, the briefs this time were a soft pink, the lettering in basic black. Gray's blue button up shirt was open and clung to the musculature of his back highlighting broad shoulders and tapered waist.

"I hadn't noticed." Natsu grumbled as he turned over todays words of wisdom 'but 20$ is 20$.' The words seemed innocuous, random, it wasn't until Gray turned to lean back against the bar that the phrase made sense. 'I'm not gay', was written below the white elastic waistband and above Gray's bulge. Something about the positioning made it impossible for Natsu to keep his focus on the words and he forced his attention back to the floor. 

"Hmm... I think I like this pair, I wonder what I could get Gray to do for $20." Cana's scent heated faintly as her voice went throaty and Natsu growled at her. 

"What? You getting territorial?" She teased and Natsu rolled his eyes and focused on her thankful for an excuse to keep his attention off Gray. 

"No but you've been stringing Lucy along and if you're not serious about her you need to stop." he warned her focusing on the brunette. Cana sighed and rested her cheek on his shoulder. 

"Don't look at me like that. That girl is way out of my league." she mourned watching Lucy come back with a broom and dust-pan. Natsu shook his head and gave Cana's shoulders a squeeze. 

"She likes you Cana, league is irrelevant." he encouraged and the brunette sighed. 

"She likes the idea of me." she muttered and Natsu cuffed her lightly with his good hand. 

"Hey now none of that you're awesome." He reassured her, "Just go for it." he encouraged her tipping her beer bottle to his lips while she was distracted needing the burn of the alcohol to counter the dryness of his throat as Gray settled comfortably against the bar leaning slightly towards Freed as the rune mage commiserated with him about Bickslow's sense of humour. Cana hummed then took a deep breath and snatched her beer back from him. 

 

"Hey now go get your own." She ordered shifting fluidly back into her usual confidence. "And maybe go and buy one for Gray while you're at it." Natsu blinked at that and frowned at her. 

 

"Why? Do you think he really needs the jewel?" he asked with concern, he'd thought the share from the last team job was plenty. After all he and Happy weren't running short yet and they were usually the first of the team to run low. He frowned as Cana threw her head back with laughter nearly falling off the bench. "Cana? Cana what's so funny?" he demanded his confusion only deepening at her behavior. 


End file.
